Rescued
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Being a demigod, it's hard for Annabeth to sometimes tell the difference between a dream and real life. And the truth needs to come out: who does Annabeth love? Percy? Luke? Sorry for the lame title, couldn't think of anything better. *Percabeth*


***Hello, peoples. I thought of this while I was jumping on the trampoline and I immediately came inside to write it. Hope you like it! Yeahs, it's cheezy. Yeahs, it's romantic! Duh, it's Percabeth. Yeah, Luke's in it, but I'm not happy about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

Rescued

**(Annabeth's POV) **

I didn't realize it when I fell asleep.

I drifted, my thoughts and any pain blowing away with conciousness. I felt like I was flying into bliss.

Then I was falling.

I fell into blackness, into nothingness. The air was cold, and I automatically spread my arms in free fall. The wind stung my eyes, so I shut them. I didn't want to see anything when I landed, if I possibly landed.

Then I finally did. On my feet. I was standing - I think, since it was pitch black all around me - with my arms spread out.

Slowly, I lowered them.

Where am I? Was I dreaming?

_Annabeth, _a voice whispered in the darkness.

I spun, but didn't see anything.

_Annabeth, _the voice said again.

"Who are you?" I said. "What do you want?"

I spun around again, and nearly screamed. Luke was behind me, but he wasn't . . . Luke. He looked like a ghost, a silver mist that looked solid but wasn't.

Hesitantly, I reached out to touch his face.

"Luke?" I whispered. I gasped when my hand met solid skin.

Suddenly I felt a cold draft at my back. When I turned, a ghostly form of Percy was standing there.

"Percy?"

Neither Percy nor Luke spoke, but I saw Percy's eyes dart from my face to my hand on Luke's face, then back to my face again.

Wordlessly, he turned around and started walking away.

"Percy!" I called. "Percy, come back!" He didn't listen. He kept going.

_You're mine, _Luke said.

"No!" I elbowed him to get away. "Percy!"

Luke's arm wrapped around my waist. _Let him go. You love me, remember? We're family, remember? _

Tears stung my eyes at his words. He was right. We _were _family. He was my Luke.

Luke nodded, as though reading my thoughts. _Yes. You don't want to hurt me, do you? _

I stared after Percy's retreating figure.

"There's a difference, Luke," I whispered. "You already hurt _me_. You broke your promise. You said we would always be a family."

_I can be there for you when he can't, _he said.

Lies. All lies. "When you left camp for Kronos, you left me. Percy never left me."

_Then where is he now? He's walking away, like a coward. Stay with me._

I thought about it. If I stayed, I could have Luke back. If I stayed, we could be a family again.

"But I don't love you," I said softly. "Not like that. Not anymore."

I broke his hold and ran after Percy.

"Percy! Percy!"

The faster I ran the slower I seemed to go. No matter how hard I ran he was always just out of my reach.

When I looked over my shoulder, Luke was gone. It was just me and Percy now.

"Come back!"

_Then say it._

I almost stopped at his voice. "Say what?"

_You know what._

"Percy!"

_Then I'll leave . . ._

"NO!"

_I'm sorry._

"I love you!" I bursted out. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Please, come back!"

Suddenly it didn't feel like time was against me anymore. Instead of him slipping away from me, I started getting closer. The more I admitted - to him, to myself - that I loved him, the more he was within my reach.

"I love you, Percy."

His back was to me, but now he turned. He was full silver, but I could imagine his eyes sea green and twinkling, like they always were.

I slowed to a walk, and I went straight into his arms. I was amazed at how _right _it felt to be with him. How I felt safe.

"I love you," I whispered.

Then I woke up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I sat up, I was in my own bed. Weirdly, I was in my usualy jeans and T-shirt, instead of my pajama pants.

I looked around. The Athena cabin was empty; it was just me.

Then I remembered I had a dream. It had something to do with Kronos . . . no, Luke. Luke and Percy. And I'd had to choose who I'd wanted to be with.

And I chose Percy.

I got out of bed, my face hot.

When I changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, a small piece curling over my shoulder. I was just stuffing my yankees hat into my pocket when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, and my face went hot all over again.

Percy was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said. "I was wondering when you'd get up. All of your sibilings already went to breakfast."

"Oh," I said, turning away so he couldn't see my blush. "I'll be there in just a minute. I have some last minute things I need to do."

I heard footsteps, then felt Percy's hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

I'm sure he felt me stiffen, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he tugged lightly at my shoulder and turned me around.

I was torn. I wanted to do multiple things at once. Kick him out, hug him, and kiss him.

I went with hugged him. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

I felt him awkwardly wrap an arm around me and use the other to pat my back.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Um, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I pulled away. "Yeah, great. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Nah. I was waiting for you."

I blushed again. "Then let's go."

I followed him out of the Athena cabin, and strangely, everyone was there, waiting for us. Chiron, Grover, all of the campers.

"Well, it's about time!" Clarisse said.

"What took you so long? We were waiting," a familiar voice said, and I saw Thalia leaning against the Big House.

"Waiting for what?" I asked, confused. What was everyone talking about?

"They were waiting for us, of course," Percy said, putting an arm around my waist.

"Why?" I pretended - and failed - to not notice how much I liked his arm around me.

"So I could do this." And Percy kissed me. My knees shook, and my legs felt like jelly. I could hear every camper applauding. Someone even wolf-whistled.

After a while, Percy pulled away.

"Now, wake up, Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And I awoke again. But this time, I knew I was really awake.

Because I was back in the place where Atlas was, where Luke was keeping me captive.

Where Artemis was holding Atlas's old burden. Holding up the sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah, good, you're awake," Luke said, his mouth twisting into an evil smile.

I stared into his face. He had put a gag into my mouth, so I managed to glare at him as hard as I could. He scowled and turned away.

"I don't know why you're being like this, Annabeth," he said. He took out his sword Backbiter and ran a thumb along its sharp edge. "We could be a family again if you weren't so stubborn. If I could have persueded Thalia to join me, it could be like old times, just the three of us."

It was almost exactly like what he'd said in my first dream. _No, it wouldn't, _I tried to say around the gag.

Luke sighed. "But no matter. When my lord Kronos rises and defeats Jackson and those pesky campers, there will be a new age to come."

When he mentioned Percy, I grew mad. I lounged for him, but my hands were tied behind my back, and I ended up falling face first into the dirt.

Luke sighed again. "Oh, yes. Jackson will definitely have to die first," he murmured.

Suddenly I could hear voices.

"My lady!" a voice cried.

"Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now," I heard Artemis say.

"That's our cue," Luke said. He lifted me to my feet and pointed the point of his sword at my throat.

"Start walking," Luke said. "I want you to see when Jackson and his little friends die."

I had no choice: I walked out, Luke behind me with his sword to my neck.

Oh, Percy, I thought. He was here, he came.

There, in front of a chained Artemis, was Thalia, Zoe the Huntress, and Percy. He met my eyes, and I saw millions of expressions cross his face at once.

He was glad that I was okay. And I was relieved that he was, too. But I didn't want to see him get hurt - I loved him, after all - so I sent him the only message I could through my eyes: RUN.

He didn't.

***In case anyone was confused, this was during The Titan's Curse. She was dreaming the whole time until after Percy kissed her. Review please, tell me what you think! I just made this up at the top of my head, nothing special, so . . . I guess flames are acceptable.***


End file.
